Lo que nunca será
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Te ha sucedido que conoces el amor y sabes con quien quieres estar pero desgraciadamente no pueden estar juntos? "Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentìn. Del foro "La academia de Konoha"


Hola aquí mi aporte para el reto y antes debo decir que "Esta historia participa en el Reto: Triste San Valentín. Del foro "La academia de Konoha".

 **Condiciones del reto.** Mitsuki Tsukiomi participa con Ino como personaje principal, y Shikaku como su pareja. Con la misión adicional de: Escribir en primera persona

Aclaraciones: el fic se divide en las perspectivas de ambos, es una situación que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza y que sin duda debo ponerlo o estoy segura me arrepentiré toda la vida.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

..

.

LO QUE NUNCA SERÁ

.

..

...

Se acerca la época que más detesto, desde pequeña me ha parecido una farsa pero desgraciadamente es el día que más flores y arreglos se venden y eso bastaba para que mi padre me obligue a atender el negocio familiar.

—Bienvenido —mi sonrisa fingida era lo único que incitaba a los clientes a entrar, mientras más rápido llegarán se terminaría todo y podría liberarme de esa maldita condena de ver a las parejas abrazadas, haciéndose caricias y besándose en mis narices. Lo peor era que no tenían pudor y no les importaba que alguien los observará ¿Acaso soy invisible? apreté los puños cuando después de dos llamadas la pareja seguía montando una escena frente ami.

—¿Es todo? —azote el ramo procurando que rozará con las personas frente a mi.

—Son hermosas —la mujer no le tomo importancia a mi cara de pocos amigos.

—No más que tú —gire mis ojos ante aquella cursilería ¿No podía ser más creativo? esa frase es antigua y a cualquiera que entre en mi florería se la dicen.

Después de otro espectáculo de besos, desagradable para mi gusto, el tipo se digno a pagarme y largarse por fin del local.

El día transcurrió exactamente igual, me sentía asqueada y desesperada por salir de ahí; estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que perdí la noción de quién entraba al local.

—Problemática —golpeando con sus palmas el mostrador donde estaba recargada Shikamaru me saco del trance.

—¿No me digas que quieres flores? —los miré fijamente por algunos y enarque una ceja, a pesar de que el Nara mantuviera una relación con Temari se que él no se interesa en dar detalles.

—Tsk —se cruzó de brazos y miré como desviaba su mirada— Vengo a buscar a mi padre.

—No está aquí —mordí mi labio inferior, al escuchar su motivo mi corazón se acelero y mi respiración se entrecorto.

—Bien —se dió media vuelta y estaba a punto de salir del local cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia y se puso frente a la puerta para evitar su salida— ¿Ino? —alce mi rostro y miré a Shikamaru con una incógnita enmarcada en su rostro, no pude articular palabra solo era necesario unas marcas en su rostro para que fuera perfecto.

—Te acompaño —tome mi abrigo y Shikamaru me ayudó a ponerlo, apague las luces y cerré el local.

Caminamos en silencio, el atardecer nos acompañaba, y para mi desgracia todas las parejas llenaban los restaurantes debido a la época conmemorativa.

—Es una estupidez —hable sin temor a que alguien me escuchará.

—¿Por qué? —Shikamaru me miro de reojo— ¿Por qué Sai no está aquí?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, este dia es una farsa he visto muchas parejas que viven en el engaño —trague en seco al pensar que mi relación con Sai es una farsa puesto que no siento un completo amor por él.

—¿Qué dices? —mi amigo sonrió de medio lado.

—Esa mujer tuvo una cita en ese mismo restaurante hace unas horas, aquel tipo estaba en los helados —señale y hablaba esperando a que me escucharán.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque fueron a comprar flores en la mañana y con quiénes están ahora, te puedo asegurar que no son los mismos acompañantes.

Mientras caminaba continuaba mirando a las parejas, era cierto que varias cometían enhaño pero ¿Quién no? yo misma vivo engañada al estar con alguien a quien no amo, me engañe al pensar que era solo el físico lo que me atraía y por eso intenté desviar mi atención hacia mi compañero de equipo pero todo fue en vano, a pesar del tiempo sabía a quien pertenecían mis sentimientos y eso no iba a cambiar tan fácil, ni aunque lo deseará.

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un bar, al ser mayores de edad y que el dueño nos conociera desde pequeños cuando íbamos a sacar a los ebrios de nuestros padres, nos dieron fácil acceso para emprender la búsqueda.

Mire a los clientes desde la entrada y al dar con la mesa indicada nuevamente mi respiración se pausaba, se me hacía difícil respirar y mis pasos eran lentos, podía sentir como flotaba.

—Chicos —mi padre alzó la mano y nos invitó a sentarnos, sin darme cuenta me quedé paralizada frente a ellos y contemplando a aquel hombre que desde niña había robado mi corazón.

Era perfecto a mis ojos, su piel morena, su cabello oscuro no estaba acomodado en una coleta ahora lo tenía desarreglado debido al ajetreo del trabajo provocando que algunos mechones cubrieran su rostro. Las cicatrices de su cara y su barba provocó que abriera ligeramente mi boca.

—¿No vienes? —Shikaku me habló ¡Por Dios eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento! con solo esa frase sentí como mis pies se enterraban en el concreto— Lo se, lo sé estoy despeinado y no tienes porque verme asi ¿Me ayudas? —se quito la liga que sujetaba su cabello y me la extendió con su mano.

Mi cuerpo tuvo una revolución de emociones ¿Yo tocar el cabello de Shikaku? un grito de emoción clamo en mi interior, tome la liga y tomándome el tiempo recogía y acariciaba aquel cabello oscuro, al alzar la mirada y notar que todos me veían decidí terminar con el cometido.

—Listo —me senté a un lado de Choza y exactamente frente a Shikaku y tome del vaso de licor de mi padre.

—¿Estas bien? —me pregunto Inoichi, a pesar de estar ebrio no perdía la atención hacia mi.

—¡No! —azote el vaso en la mesa— Me has obligado a estar en el local soportando a las parejas mientras tú estás aquí bebiendo —lleve nuevamente el vaso a mis labios y de un sorbo me termine el líquido amargo que quemo mi garganta.

Después de mi escena note que mi padre no tenía nada más que decir y continuo la plática con sus amigos, gire a ver a Shikamaru y fue cuando me di cuenta de que Chouji estaba con nosotros.

Todos estaban absortos con sus pensamientos y charlas mientras yo me perdía y contemplaba a una sola persona.

«Shikaku» desde pequeña esa era mi palabra favorita y la que me acompaña en momentos difíciles, de angustia, tristeza, enojo y felicidad. El solo decir su nombre me tranquilizaba y tenía las suficientes fuerzas para seguir.

Al llegar una nueva ronda de bebidas me apresure a tomar una botella de sake, no me importó que todos a mi alrededor pusieran rostro de desaprobación despues de todo ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera, además al igual que el antiguo trío tenía control al beber y podía vaciar cuantas botellas me pusieran al frente.

Las botellas se acumulaban a mi alrededor, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos choque con la mirada de Shikaku y al dedicarme una sonrisa le correspondí y volví a cerrar mis ojos. El alcohol había causado estragos y los recuerdos azotaban mi mente, haciéndome recordar cada momento al lado del cabeza de piña, a los cuatro años todos los dibujos, manualidades y arreglos florales se los regalaba a él; en mis labios se dibujó una sonrisa, recuerdo como mi padre se enojaba y se ponía celoso, conforme fui creciendo el desaprobaba mi comportamiento ¿Qué podía hacer? mi interior me conducía a eso era una forma de demostrarle que me gustaba.

—¿Qué pensarías si yo le regalará cosas a tu padre? —Shikamaru me miraba molesto, teníamos ocho años y estábamos en su cuarto mientras que en la sala el trío InoShikaCho tenía una reunión.

—Que te gusta —me encogi de hombros mientras mis compañeros no daban crédito a lo que acaba decir.

El panorama cambio ahora tenía diez años y asistía a clases de shogi, no es que me guste pero no podía decepcionar a mi maestro.

—Buenos días —me incline para saludar a Yoshino quien me había abierto la puerta.

—Pasa querida, Shikaku está retrasado —se hizo un lado para dejarme pasar y nos dirigimos a la cocina— Te prepararé un te.

—Gracias —me senté donde me indico y mientras esperaba contemple las fotos, Shikaku se veía tan apuesto en todas a pesar de su semblante cansado y serio.

—Ese perezoso debió olvidar que vendrías, en ocasiones me enoja tanto que sea así —Yoshino colocó una charola en la mesa con dos tazas, la tetera y azúcar.

—¿Por qué te cásate con él? —la miré fijamente— Supongo que así era cuando era tu novio.

—Si sigue siendo igual, en realidad no sé porque.

—Dejalo entonces —sonreí mientras bebía de mi té mientras la mujer frente a mi me miraba confundía.

—Aun así lo amo —me sonrió.

A pesar de que le dedique una sonrisa dentro de mi algo se moría, sabía que ella sería un obstáculo para que Shikaku estuviera conmigo.

Nunca he tenido la idea de romper una relación, tengo mis principios y estoy segura que si él quisiera estar a mi lado y me correspondería ya hubiera dejado a su esposa, no es que la odie solo la envidio por tener algo que yo quiero.

—Ino —abrí los ojos y el tope con la mirada de mi padre.

—¿Si? —miré a mi alrededor y solo él y Shikaku estaban con nosotros ¿En qué momento se habían ido?

—Vamos, es tarde —me extendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar y caminamos, yo iba un poco más atrás para evitar hablar con ellos. El solo contemplar su espalda me tranquilizaba, me llenaba de vida y me hacía sentir satisfecha con este amor que siento hacia él ¿o será solo atracción?

—Buenas noches princesa —se acercó el moreno y me besó la mano, mis mejillas se tornaron rojas, no era una acción nueva después de todo desde pequeña el y Chouza al igual que mi padre así me apodaban.

—Buenas noches Shikaku-san —al decir su nombre algo dulce lleno mi boca.

Mi padre y yo seguimos caminando a la residencia, después de todo no había sido un mal día.

o.o.o.o.o.o o

No soy de los tipos casanovas, no me gusta hacer rituales amorosos, ser detallista o declararme, esas situaciones son problemáticas y gastan energía inecesaría prefiero reservarla para alguna misión o trabajo.

Mire de reojo a mi esposa y suspiré, siempre de mal humor, gritando o mandando pero aún así no la cambiaría por nada después de todo también ha sido tierna, cariñosa, atenta y una excelente compañera.

Mire el reloj y al regresar la mirada a Yoshino sabía que debía irme, agradecí su gesto de acompañarme a la entrada y la bese.

Camine sin apuro por las calles, aún era demasiado temprano como para llegar a la oficina. Suspiré al ver que las parejas comenzaban los rituales de esa tonta festividad, al menos me habían recordado que debía comprar algo para Yoshino o estaría en problemas, tenía la mirada clavada en el piso cuando a mis fosas nasales llegó un dulce aroma por lo que alce la mirada y ahí estaba esa pequeña rubia sonriendo con dulzura mientras arreglaba las flores y preparaba la tienda para recibir a los clientes.

Desde pequeña ha mostrado interés por mi, no debía ser genio para saber que esa atención no era normal por lo que procuraba mantenerme alejado y solo hablarle cuando mi mejor amigo Inoichi estuviera presente, no quería causar problemas en su vida y en la mía.

Sentí mi cara arder cuando ella dió un brinco para quedar encima del mostrador y dejó ver sus contorneadas piernas, desvíe la mirada y continue mi caminó.

Durante todo el día que permanecí encerrado en la oficina solo una chica me acompañaba en mi mente, con cabello dorado acariciando su espalda y cubriendo parte de su rostro, su piel blanca y nivea y ese curvilíneo cuerpo que... negué con mi cabeza y golpee la mesa debía sacarlo de mi cabeza eso no sucederá.

Mire hacia enfrente y no me ayuda a olvidar a la chica mucho menos el tener todos los regalos que me dió, en un inicio Yoshino me incitaba a guardarlos porque le parecía tierno pero que aún en la actualidad lo siguiera haciendo ya no le parecía tan lindo, pero se me había hecho común guardarlos por lo que comencé mi colección en mi oficina, donde nadie podía entrar sin autorización. Cada dibujo manualidad, flor, fotografía y decoraciones eran especiales para mi porque ella me los había dado.

Suspiré y me tumbe en la silla mirando el reloj, ya era tarde por lo que decidí salir para evitar problemas con mi esposa. Justo cuando abrí la puerta mis dos amigos me recibieron con una sonrisa y de antemano sabía lo que tramaban.

Caminamos recordando viejas conquistas, problemas y momentos gratos de nuestra juventud, nos sentamos donde siempre y comenzamos a festejar ¿Qué? lo había olvidado pero supongo algo significativo.

Pasamos varias horas como antes, siendo los amigos ebrios que nos gustaba ser; de pronto mi piel se erizo, sentía peligro por lo que agudice mis sentidos. Bebí otro sorbo al saber lo que era «Ino» había llegado junto con Shikamaru por lo que con las fuerzas necesarias intenté actuar con naturalidad.

Mi subconsciente me traicionó cuando le pedí que me peinara, sentí la negativa de Inoichi, estaba a punto de retractarme cuando ella comenzó, sus dedos entre mi cabello me relajaba, hacia que todo a mi alrededor se desvaneciera.

—Listo —dijo ella y se sentó a un lado de Choza mirándome fijamente. Note su nerviosismo y su necesidad por ocultarlo con la bebida.

Durante el resto de la noche intenté actuar normal, lo que creo funciono porque Inoichi no me miraba con recriminación, de vez en vez la miraba, sus mejillas rojas a causa del alcohol, su mirada tierna y sus gestos me enloquecían.

Miramos que estaban a punto de cerrar el local, mi hijo y Chouji dijeron que se irían y al ver su condición Choza decidió acompañarlos, me quedé a esperar a Inoichi para irnos juntos como acostumbrabamos.

Al caminar sentía su mirada y su nerviosismo, creo que fue por el alcohol cuando tome su mano y la bese, ese pequeño roce produjó electricidad en mi interior. Mire como ambos se alejaban y entre a la casa.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Desperté con resaca debido a todo el alcohol que bebí, agradecí que mis cortinas impidieran el acceso de la luz a mi habitación, tan solo con moverme un mareo azotaba mi cabeza al igual que sentía náuseas.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando decidí levantarme, esforse a mis ojos para enfocar la imagen pero lo que ví me decepcionó, ahí estaba un ramillete de flores de color azul encapsuladas para que perdurará, era un regalo que debido al tiempo en la tienda y ver la escena de todas las parejas hicieron que lo olvidará. Acaricie la nota donde estaban escritas las letras que formaban su nombre y decidí ducharme, al salir me coloque un vestido de color rojo con tirantes gruesos que cubrían mis hombros, escote cuadrado, ajustado en la cintura y me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, esa prenda me la había regalado él y solo lo usaba para momentos especiales.

Mire el reloj y me sorprendió ver que eran las cuatro de la tarde, a mi mente llegó el recuerdo del lugar donde estaría el moreno, sin pensarlo sujete mi cabello en una coleta, tome el ramillete y salte por la ventana.

Corrí con la máxima velocidad que me permitía mi cuerpo y al llegar al bosque de los Nara me di cuenta que no traía zapatos, la hierba se colaba entre mis dedos me deje disfrutar esa sensación cuando a lo lejos lo mire, estaba rodeado de ciervos, se veía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de mi presencia.

Lo contemple otro unos segundos para después caminar en su dirección y con mis manos apreté el ramillete que tenía escondido detrás de mi la espalda.

—¿Ino? —a pesar de que su voz denotaba confusión fue como un canto para mis oídos escucharlo decir mi nombre.

—Había olvidado darte esto —le extendí el regalo pero al ver su reacción se borró la sonrisa de mi rostro.

—Gracias —fue seco y tajante, siempre era así cuando mi padre no estaba y eso me molestaba.

—De nada —gire sobre mis talones para emprender mi regreso pero mi cuerpo se había paralizado, él me había detenido con su jutsu, una vez que me libero gire para verlo, estaba serio, con los párpados cerrados y brazos cruzados.

—Ino, no hay que ser un genio para saber lo que quieres.

—¿Qué quiero? —mi corazón se acelero ¿Era una declaración?

—Se que te gustó y debo admitir que te has convertido en una hermosa mujer —cada palabra y halago hacia mi producía escalofríos en mi nuca.

—Shikaku yo... —poso su dedo índice sobre mis labios «te amo» mi mente lo grito.

—Debes detenerte, eres como mi hija y no correspondo tus sentimientos —me extendió la mano y me devolvió el ramillete, mordí el interior de mi mejilla para evitar llorar, mi corazón se había roto con esas simples palabras— Ino.

—Entiendo y espero que esto no arruine nuestra relación, la amistad con mi padre y las reuniones con el trío InoShikaCho —sonreí de lado pero mis ojos se volvieron acuosos.

—En verdad lo siento —desvió la mirada.

Permanecimos en silencio hasta que mi mente comprendió que todo el amor que se fortaleció desde mi infancia se había quebrado, se quedaría por siempre conmigo porque nadie podría reemplazarlo.

Me acerque, lo tome de su chaleco y lo jale para que quedara a mi altura y junte sus labios con los mios, me esforse para que el me correspondiera pero fue en vano él no se movió, a pesar de eso una descarga eléctrica recorrio mi cuerpo con ese contacto, me separé de él, limpie una lágrima furtiva y corrí más rápido que cuando llegue.

No miré a tras todo había terminado, jamás creí que llegaría a sentir un corazón roto, no pensé que él haría semejante cosa ¿Por qué lo hizo? yo estaría feliz de seguir regalandole cosas, no pediría nada a cambio solo quería mantener la fantasía de que algún día él me correspondería.

Si eso era lo que quería se lo iba a conceder aunque me doliera hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, lo nuestro jamás podría ser, no en esta vida, en esta maldita vida dónde las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas porque el estaba casado y yo era la hija de su mejor amigo.

Llegue a mi habitación donde cerré la ventana y me arranque el vestido mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir y no las iba a detener, no era correspondida y debía entender que por más que lo deseará, por más que lo intentará y por más que amará a ese hombre nuestros caminos no se juntarán, no seríamos felices juntos porque lo nuestro nunca será.

Sentí como mis fuerzas desaparecían, tome el retrato de Shikaku y lo envolví entre mis brazos, podría fingir ser fuerte y que esto no sucedió, después de todo soy Ino Yamanaka y esas cosas no me afectan, podía hacerlo y esperaré todas las vidas futuras si es necesario hasta que por fin corresponda mi amor.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque a mi parecer el final no me convenció del todo pero estoy satisfecha con lo que hice..

Gracias por pasar a leer.

Nos seguimos leyendo.

Besitos.


End file.
